Band of Outsiders
Band of Outsiders is the 42st episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 139th episode overall. Synopsis A gang of streetwise kids take Baby Ice Bear under their wing. Plot The episode begins with a midquel flashback of "Yuri and the Bear", taking place outside of Yuri's tent, where Baby Ice Bear is chopping wood with Yuri. Ice Bear is struggling to cut the wood with his small axe, so Yuri uses his own axe to show him how it's done and encourages him to try again, offering his axe to Ice Bear. Ice Bear takes it and Yuri affectionately pets his head as they smile warmly to each other. The scene then transitions to where "Yuri and the Bear" left off. Ice Bear wakes up from his flashback holding Yuri's axe to find himself still floating on the ice floe to a small town. The ice floe breaks apart, forcing Ice Bear to climb up to the docks, where he is quickly chased off by a dog, a taxi driver, and two crows to a bakery. There, he sees a figure similar to Yuri's in the window and runs inside. Thinking that it's really him, Ice Bear runs up to the figure and cuddles up to him. The figure turns around to show the bakery's owner, who is startled by the cub's presence. Realizing that it isn't Yuri, Ice Bear gets chased off by the angry baker until he ends up hiding next to a box in an alley. Ice Bear then tears up and begins to cry softly while holding the axe close at the thought of never seeing Yuri again. Meanwhile, three young gangsters, Ashley, Jo, and Badger, are trying to break open a gate next to Ice Bear and are having trouble with picking the lock. Deciding to help them, Ice Bear chops the lock off with the axe, and the three thank him for this, inviting him to paint graffiti on walls. Deciding to make Ice Bear one of them, the kids mold Ice Bear into their image (dubbing him as "Axeman") and cause trouble all over town. At nighttime, Ice Bear sees the baker who ostracized him and still feels bitter about it. Noticing this, the gang suggest that he take revenge against the baker for this and he agrees. Breaking inside the shop, they proceed to ransack the place and push Ice Bear to break open the cash register. Ice Bear is about to do so, until he sees the baker's family photo, realizing the baker has a family. Shocked by this revelation, Ice Bear flashes back to Yuri's tent, where Yuri is reading a book to Ice Bear. After finishing up, he tells Ice Bear that even though the world may seem harsh and cruel to the cub, it never benefits anyone to be cruel back at their abusers and asks him to promise that he will always be a good person. Ice Bear nods in understanding, much to Yuri's approval. Finally coming back to his senses and realizing what he's becoming, Ice Bear refuses to do anymore damage and turns against the gang. They have a brief fight over it until they realize the police are on the way and the gangsters start to panic and cry over their predicament. Taking pity on them, Ice Bear takes charge and leads them out to safety, where they apologize in gratitude for trying to make him into something he's not. Parting on good terms with the gang, Ice Bear takes his leave with Yuri's axe to his next destination as the episode ends. Features Characters * Baby Ice Bear * Yuri (flashback) * Ashley * Jo * Badger * Unnamed baker * Unnamed taxi driver Trivia * This is the second Baby Bears episode featuring neither Baby Grizzly or Baby Panda, as well as the second episode featuring Baby Ice Bear appearing alone without them again, the first episode is Yuri and the Bear, this episode is a continuation of Baby Ice Bear's individual past. * This episode takes place after Yuri and the Bear, because Baby Ice Bear dreams about all the good times he's had with Yuri and it's left off with Baby Ice Bear sitting on a block of ice floating across the ocean to a city from The Arctic, and he's still got Yuri's Axe with him. * When Baby Ice Bear climbs up the dock before the ice breaks, running away from the dog scaring him, as well as the taxi driver, 2 crows, the angry chef yelling at him, the dog scaring him again and running over to the dumpster piled with snow hiding in a private spot panting before he's about to cry, his child voice his heard but he's still not talking. * This episode goes along with all the other individual past episodes Yuri and the Bear, Baby Ice Bear's first individual past episode, Panda 2, Baby Panda's individual past episode, and then finally, Family Troubles, Baby Grizzly's individual past episode. * Burrito is technically Baby Grizzly's first individual past episode only featured in a flashback, which made Family Troubles a continuation of his individual past, along with Yuri and the Bear, this episode can be the same as Baby Ice Bear getting a continuation of his individual past. * Baby Ice Bear's fondness is still hospitality, country languages, and axes. * When Baby Ice Bear laughs with the streetwise kids while doing bad things just to cause trouble, his child voice is briefly heard, he could be soon talking which will later happen in a future episode. * This is the first Baby Bears episode seeing Baby Ice Bear bad and the first episode seeing him with spiky hair and a pin clipped on his ear. * This is the fifth episode seeing Baby Ice Bear's name in the end credits, he's voiced by Max Mitchell including Baby Panda instead of Duncan Joiner. * Yuri once again appears but only in a flashback from Yuri and the Bear, he's also made a cameo appearance pictured in Icy Nights II. * The Streetwise Kids are similar to the Ragtag Kids from Baby Bears Can't Jump. * Baby Ice Bear is referred to Axe Man in this episode by the streetwise kids. * Yuri calls Baby Ice Bear "Malen'kiy" (Маленький) in the flashbacks, something he never did back in Yuri and the Bear. * The same background music from Yuri and the Bear is played again only in Baby Ice Bear's flashback. * Baby Ice Bear might be in London, because the gang's slang is of the London's way of speaking. * This episode reveals that Baby Ice Bear has not yet met Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda. Cultural References * The episode's title and characters are based on the 1964 French film Bande à part or Band of Outsiders. * Badger's appearance is similar to the DC comics super villain Manchester Black. * The song at the end is similar to Baba O'Reilly by The Who. * All of their slang are based out of London/British way of speech. Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 4 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Baby Ice Bear Episodes Category:B